15 September 1986
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1986-09-15 ;Comments * Peel mentions that there are some hip hop records he hasn't played because of sexist lyrics and gives an example of DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince's Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble. He then plays a hip hop record, which replies to that from Ice Cream "T", which also features contributions from DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. * Peel mentions wondering around and singing a tune from Gene Vincent, when he was not feeling on top and plays that track on the show. * Peel mentions seeing New Order in Edinburgh, Scotland last week, but thought, it wasn't their best gig. * Peel says that King Short Shirt's recent work hasn't been as good as his early work. Sessions * Billy Bragg #5. Recorded: 1986-09-02 * Noseflutes #2. Recorded: 1986-08-17. Broadcast: 25 August 1986 Tracklisting *Fall: U.S. 80's - 90's (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet @''' *Anthony Red Rose: Worries Again (7") Firehouse *Noseflutes: Leg Full Of Alcohol (session) *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince Featuring Ice Cream "T": Guys Ain't Nothing But Trouble (12" - Girls Ain't Nothing But Trouble) Champion *Gene Vincent: Wedding Bells (Are Breaking Up That Old Gang Of Mine) *Billy Bragg: Greetings To The New Brunette (session) *Railway Children: A Gentle Sound (7") Factory :(JP: 'What a great single actually. The daytime folks can't be too frightened of that one. I know Janice played it on earlier this evening didn't you, very good record') *Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit '''@ :(news) *New Order: State Of The Nation (7" - State Of The Nation / Shame Of The Nation) Factory *Noseflutes: The Ravers (session) @''' *King Short Shirt: Vivian Richards (LP - Ghetto Vibes) Charlie's *Pete Wylie: Diamond Girl (7") MDM *Robbie B & Jazzy J: Rock The Go-Go (Vocal) (12") RBA *Billy Bragg: The Warmest Room (session) *Slapshot: A Moment Of Truth (12" - Back On The Map) Taang! *Tinga Stewart: Dry Up Your Tears (7") Firehouse *Noseflutes: History Of Heart Disease (session) *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: Kiss My Gun (LP - Politically Correct) Dreamworld *Swans: A Hanging (LP - Holy Money) K.422 *Mighty Lemon Drops: The Other Side Of You (7") Blue Guitar *Billy Bragg: Ideology (session) *Eze "T", (D.J) Dazz: Kicking Butts (Vocal) (12") Force Groove *Noseflutes: Serving In Paradise (session) *Neurotics: The Mess (LP - Kickstarting A Backfiring Nation) Jungle *Chuck Willis: What Am I Living For *In The Nursery: Twins (LP - Twins) Sweatbox *Jesse Garon & The Desperadoes: Splashing Along (7") Narodnik '''$ *Billy Bragg: Chile Your Waters Turn Red Through Soweto (session) *Noseflutes: Catcheel Maskole (session) :(JP: 'And to end tonight's programme, A.C. Marias') *A.C. Marias: Just Talk (12") Mute *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B1292XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B1292XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) 1986-06-xx-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG42 * 4) 1986-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG43 ; Length * 1) 1:05:22 * 2) 0:54:32 * 3) 1:32:33 (26:36-31:24, 43:59- 47:35) * 4) 1:31:36 (from 1:27:21) (to 1:30:42 unique) ; Other * 1,2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from JG42 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 42 Peel June to October 1986 * 4) Created from JG43 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 43 Peel September October 1986 ; Available * 1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1292/1) * 3,4) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:1986